Little Black Riding Hood
by Mink
Summary: A parody of the fairy tale, the gang runs into trouble. Lots of parody stuff.
1. Seravi's Obaa-san

Little Black Riding Hood  
by Mink (mink@envy.nu)  
Part 1: Seravi's Obaa-san  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akazukin Chacha belongs to Ayahana Min; I don't own any of the characters. Wolf-Seravi is mine though! ^^; *niko* But that would be chou kawaii on Seravi, don'tcha think? *pause* Err, wait a minute... and situations belong to me. I *THINK* "Little Red Riding Hood" was written by the Grimm brothers. If that should go here... Sailormoon belongs to Takeuchi Naoko, Miracle Girls belongs to its appropriate owner (I forget the name) and partially to Ribon. (Doesn't it? Kind of?)  
  
And all the Pocky flavours are real ones. I especially like the Men's Pocky. *oishii*  
  
"Play narration" parts like:  
Mink: bleh bleh bleh  
Seravi: bleh bleh bleh  
Are small quips that the cast and I desire to make. *niko*  
  
Also! This is basically an alternate universe. Not in a specific timeline to date. (See how messy this all gets? ^_^) And I've attempted to create a humorous 'fic. Actually, I was trying to write a non-humorous 'fic, but my sole editor, Kay, told me it was too humourous if I was attempting a humorous 'fic. So I'm not sure. You decide. ^_-  
  
----  
  
Once, there was a little girl with purple, livid hair. She lived in a nice cottage which was suitably placed next to *another* cottage on Mochi Mochi Mountain. This girl was Yakko, or also known as "Little Black Riding Hood."  
  
Her neighbours were Seravi, the World's Greatest Magician, and Chacha, the magician trainee, who was also a princess -- but that's another story. Along with Seravi and Chacha were Dorothy, Seravi's rival; Shiine, Dorothy's student; and Riiya, the werewolf.  
  
Just nearby Yakko lived Marin the mermaid, who had the ability to turn into a mermaid, and was hopelessly devoted to Riiya (who unfortunately did not reciprocate her feelings). And just a little off, she would be able to spot young Orin the ninja, who lived with her grandfather, the World's Greatest Ninja; his slip disc always seemed to get in his way but never discouraged him.  
  
Now that we're done explaining Yakko's neighbours... ^_^;  
  
Yakko was helplessly in love with Seravi. One day, Seravi realised that he needed to send a basket of cookies to his grandmother (and since when Seravi had a grandmother, who knows). So, he found himself the luckiest person as he had found someone to run his errand -- he had just discovered a new potion to make Dorothy's hair turn blonde without much of a struggle and he knew he would and COULD not fail.  
  
So off he went to Yakko's cottage.  
  
"Seravi-sama~!" she said, ecstatic. "What brings you here?"  
  
"I need some assistance. Ah... my grandmother needs these basket of sweets," Seravi said calmly. "I've been... er... busy with housework. It would mean so much to me if you took it," he finished, gagging at his last sentence.  
  
"I'd LOVE to!" Yakko cried, and grabbed the baskets fiercely, and blushed. "Perhaps he's realising it, finally! That I love him... this must be a favour out of love~!" she murmured as Seravi began to edge away nervously.  
  
Dorothy seethed in the window (what, jealous? ^^;). She was left helpless, just watching Yakko grin. Why hadn't Seravi asked her? She was so --  
  
Dorothy: HEY! AUTHOR-SAN!  
Mink: Who? *blink* Me?  
Dorothy: YES, *YOU.* You're a horrible author! For your information, I, Dorothy, am *NOT* helpless! I'll do something! AND I AM *NOT* JEALOUS!  
  
The author-san quickly got the wind knocked out by Dorothy's voice and the fire-raging breath... ehe... drop that mallet, Doroshi-chan, ne?... and quickly began to retype the problem.  
  
Dorothy seethed in the window with rage. "How dare he send that brute? Trusting her with a basket to his *DEAR* old grandmother!" She turned to face Shiine, Chacha, and Riiya, who were playing marbles on the ground.  
  
Chacha: Marbles? I've never played!  
Shiine: Don't worry Chacha-san, I'll let you win so you feel better.  
Riiya: Idiot, you've never played either. None of us have.  
Mink: Shaddup, you three. Get playing.  
  
... so Chacha, Shiine, and Riiya commensed playing as Dorothy beckoned them over. "You three! Seravi has just ordered Yakko to deliver some sweets to his grandmother."  
  
"Sweets to his *obaa-san*?" Shiine said pointedly. "She eats *sweets*? (And when did he have a grandmother?)"  
  
Dorothy facefaulted. "Hey, she's not MY relative."  
  
"Oh! Is she related to Seravi-sensei's mother?"  
  
"That would be his father," Dorothy corrected.  
  
"...Eh?" Chacha said, mildly confused. "Never mind. But we have to follow Yakko-chan? That's fine with me!" She turned to Shiine and Riiya. "Come on! We have to go for love --"  
  
"-- Courage!"  
  
"-- And hope!"  
  
"WRONG PHRASE!" Dorothy yelled, and the others fell from the intensity of her yell, and she gathered herself. "Now. Go. Hurry up! Follow her!"   
  
"For what reason, Dorothy-san?" Shiine asked politely.  
  
Doothy lost her temper -- she couldn't *really* be mad at Shiine, anyway, and she flipped her hair back. "I've heard that there are some monsters that've been loose lately. Which include a thread of basket-stealing wolves, which sounds suspicious," she fibbed. "Go and follow her! Guard her. Now!"  
  
And the trio zoomed out.  
  
Mink: That's just a little harsh, wasn't it, Doroshi-chan? And lying! *shock*  
Dorothy: STOP CALLING ME 'DOROSHI-CHAN'! And it was a perfectly good lie.  
Mink: What! A horrible influence you are! Are you going to be like that to your kids?  
Dorothy: *flush* What kids?  
Mink: DUH -- your's and Seravi's, right Doroshi-chan? *innocent smile*  
Dorothy: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'LL HAVE KIDS?! STOP CALLING ME 'DOROSHI-CHAN!'  
Mink: Why? *grumble* Chacha calls you that...  
Dorothy: There *IS* a difference between YOU and HER!  
  
...  
  
Yakko swung the basket gaily as she walked down the... er... mountain. "Doing Seravi-sama's errands... what's next? Doing his laundry?" she asked herself, swooning (the author could not help from laughing hysterically imagining Yakko doing Seravi's laundry... erg, and shut up as she saw Yakko grabbing a mallet out of nowhere threateningly).  
  
"Yakko-chaaaaaan!" called a voice from behind.  
  
Yakko cringed, as she was thwapped unintentionally by a flying wolf-Riiya which Shiine had bombarded from his kick. Chacha and Shiine followed closely behind as Riiya dropped to the ground, and simply followed the other three.  
  
"How are you?" Chacha bubbled. "Dorothy-chan said that you were dropping off some sweets --"  
  
Here, Shiine coughed innocently, but the others looked at him with a withering look, and he cowered.  
  
"Really?" Yakko said. She realised somewhat that Dorothy was her prime rival in order to attain Seravi's affections. As well as that doll -- but that wasn't much. "So? What did she say?"  
  
"There's been a string of wild basket-snatching wolf attacks," Shiine said. "We'd better watch out."  
  
"But we have Riiya with us!" Chacha pointed out happily. "Riiya'll help us! Right?"  
  
"But he's a *WOLF*," Yakko said suddenly. "And these are basket-snatching *WOLF* attacks?"  
  
"... I don't get it!" Riiya chirped.  
  
Yakko and Shiine facefaulted while Chacha and Riiya suddenly stared at Yakko's basket curiously. "So! What's in there?" Chacha asked.  
  
"E-excuse me! I'm *NOT* an intruder, unlike some people. That's why Seravi-sama trusted ME," Yakko said authoratively.  
  
"Actually, I think it was because that Seravi found a new potion to turn Dorothy's hair back into her blonde colour," Riiya said helpfully, "and he needed someone futile enough to do the job."  
  
"I don't believe you," Yakko said after she pounded Riiya with her 'fic mallet, and seemed quite pleased she had been given such great armour for the 'fic! ^_^ "Besides, it would be *rude* to look in the basket." But even she was curious.  
  
Suddenly, Riiya tackled her to the ground -- well, the basket, actually.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yakko shrieked. "THAT'S NOT MINE!"  
  
Riiya nosed the basket gingerly, and his eyes grew large. "Pocky!" he cried jubilantly. He held up more boxes. "Sailormoon curry! Miracle Girls chocolate snacks! Ahhhh... what else?!" he asked, rummaging through the bags.  
  
"Seravi-san's obaa-san eats Sailormoon curry?" Shiine said, facefaulting. "That's not exactly a sweet, of course, but..."  
  
"Oishii sou!" Chacha said eagerly. "Maybe if we ask Seravi-sensei's obaa-san nicely, she'll let us stay and maybe eat some with her!" Already, she was eyeing the Pocky boxes. "Wahh, there's the new 'Men's Pocky' type you like, Shiine-chan!" she said, clapping her hands. "And Chocolate Pocky, Dark Chocolate Pocky, Strawberry Pocky, Milk Pocky..."  
  
"If you're here to raid Seravi-sama's precious basket, think again!" Yakko said protectively. "I don't want nuisances here. I have a handy hair loss potion for anyone who wants to lose hair!" she said loudly.  
  
Riiya facefaulted. "Erk."  
  
"We'll join you!" Chacha said happily. "And we're all in it, for love --"  
  
"Courage!"   
  
"And hope!"  
  
Yakko fumed. "Just shut up~!"  
  
"So we can go? Besides, we'll look out for you!" Shiine somewhat fibbed helpfully.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"WAI!" Chacha said happily. "We can go!"  
  
Immediately, Chacha and Riiya launched into a song, with Shiine trying to figure his way into this little tight friendship by attempting the words. ^_^;  
  
Yakko muttered to herself as she swung the now-dirty basket. "Oh, they'll come in handy. I'll just give 'em the basket later down the way so I can go back to Seravi-sama." She mock-swooned, then lit up. "Then again, we always have a little mermaid friend in handy," she said, laughing maniacally to herself. "O~hohohohoho --"  
  
"Yakko-chan? Daijobu?" Chacha said suddenly. "That's a funny laugh."  
  
"Shut up. Let's get moving," Yakko said. "We're just going to make a quick drop-off at Marin's."  
  
So the foursome went.  
  
----  
  
Erk. o.O;  
Very odd.  
  
Sakura: She stole Tomoyo-chan's trademark laugh!  
Mink: What was I supposed to do?! Besides, she has a cool laugh!  
Sakura: For this, I won't forgive you! RELEASE! THUNDER!  
Mink: Whaaaaat! That's not -- *zap*  
Tomoyo: Arigato, Sakura-chan. *niko* Let's go back to our dress-up game.  
Sakura: EHHHHH?! Mink-san, come back to life! HELP MEEEE!  
  
... Caffeine is a dangerous tool.  
  
Part 2 coming soon. ;) Comments and crits! Pleeeeeease. ^_^


	2. Stranded!

Little Black Riding Hood  
by Mink (mink@envy.nu)  
Part 2: Stranded!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akazukin Chacha belongs to Ayahana Min; I don't own any of the characters. Wolf-Seravi is mine though! ^^; *niko* But that would be chou kawaii on Seravi, don'tcha think? *pause* Err, wait a minute... and situations belong to me. I *THINK* "Little Red Riding Hood" was written by the Grimm brothers. If that should go here...   
  
And all the Pocky flavours are real ones. I especially like the Men's Pocky. *oishii* And... what about this? I think it's Cup Noodles. Or is it Cup Ramen? I forget. >.<; I'm too lazy to check it out in my basement...  
  
"Play narration" parts like:  
Mink: bleh bleh bleh  
Seravi: bleh bleh bleh  
Are small quips that the cast and I desire to make. *niko*  
  
Also! This is basically an alternate universe. Not in a specific timeline to date. (See how messy this all gets? ^_^) And I've attempted to create a humorous 'fic. Actually, I was trying to write a non-humorous 'fic, but my sole editor, Kay, told me it was too humourous if I was attempting a humorous 'fic. So I'm not sure. You decide. ^_-  
  
----  
  
Last time, our three travellers had just been battling a rival trainer. Now, what trouble awaits our three heroes? What --  
  
Yakko: EXCUSE ME? Since when did we start using Pokémon-related intros?  
Chacha: Oh, don't insult them too much! Pikachu is cute, isn't it?  
Yakko: Anta baka?  
Mink: Someone is going to end up crying, no fighting! *niko*  
Yakko: *smacks Mink with her mallet* You're going to end up crying. Now start again.  
  
... ^_^;  
  
Yakko, Chacha, Riiya, and Shiine (or best known as Chacha-tachi) were now going by a small water foundation nearby. Riiya had still not demorphed from his wolf form in hopes of safety.  
  
Yakko: "Chacha-tachi"? It should be Yakko-tachi!  
Shiine: Yakko-san, let's leave it... ^_^;  
Mink: *sees Yakko with her mallet again* Sheesh. Alright. I shouldn't have given you that mallet in the first place.  
  
YAKKO-tachi came to the water. ^_^*  
  
"Why are we getting Marin-chan?" Chacha asked.  
  
"... She and I need to discuss some things," Yakko said after a pause.  
  
"Why are we dragging *Marin* with us?" Riiya whined.  
  
"Hey, isn't Orin-chan's house just over there?" Shiine said.  
  
"That's right!" Chacha said happily. "Ne, Yakko-chan, we're going to just say hi to her, okay?"  
  
Yakko smiled mischeviously. The burden of Chacha-tachi listening to her and Marin's plan wasn't what she wanted, and the trio had already thought of a way to not bother Marin or Yakko unknowingly! "Go ahead. Come back quick, if you still want to go to Seravi's obaa-san's house."  
  
And the trio left, and Yakko stood on the water edge. "MA-RIIIIIN!" she yelled.  
  
The waters shook from the intensity of her voice, since the author had put a Tsukino Usagi Wail Magnifier™ microphone by her voice (Marin might be deep in the water, and she might not be able to hear her! ^_^;).  
  
Marin, half-deaf, stumbled her head from the water, irritated. "WHAT?!" she said, exasperated, and her eyes peered at Yakko's basket. "What's in there?"  
  
"I'm delivering things to Seravi-sama's obaa-san," Yakko said importantly. "Chacha-tachi keep following me."  
  
"And? I come in *how*?"  
  
"I was hoping you could -- fehh -- discourage them from following."  
  
Marin gave her a dubious look. "What's in it for me?"  
  
"Riiya is with her," Yakko said. She realised it wouldn't really do too good if she told Marin that Riiya was the small wolf. She went along with the latter -- "But he's hidden by Chacha's magic. You need to find him yourself." With that, she tossed Marin something from the basket.  
  
Marin catched the styrofoam cup-like object. "... Cup Noodles?" she repeated. "And this does *what*?"  
  
"His ramen obsession. Waggle it. Do whatever," Yakko said. "And maybe I'll give you a potion so that Riiya will fall for you!"  
  
Marin suddenly lit up. "REALLY?"  
  
Chacha: SAY, Cup Noodles isn't sweets!  
Shiine: The only sweets so far is the Pocky snacks and the Miracle Girls choc.  
Riiya: CUP NOODLES? WHERE?!  
Mink: WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK WITH THEE DIMWITTED FOOLS?! YOU ARE ALL SUPPOSED TO BE VISITING ORIN-CHAAAAAN!  
Riiya: HEY, we aren't dimwitted! Chacha, Shiine, come on!  
Chacha: RIGHT! Ai yo --  
Riiya: Yuuki yo --  
Shiine: Kibou yo --  
Chacha: Ai to yuuki to kibou --  
Mink: SHUT UPPPPPP! NOT TIME YET! >.<  
  
... Yakko nodded. "Now... I should call --"  
  
However, Yakko had no need to use her Tsukino Usagi Wail Magnifier™ microphone again; Chacha-tachi came rushing back at that moment followed by Orin. ^_^  
  
"Yakko-chan!" Chacha greeted her. "Can Orin-chan come with us?"  
  
Yakko and Marin exchanged glances. Orin was better than Chacha-tachi, but they didn't want her mingling along.  
  
"Only if Marin can come, then," Yakko said imperilously. Even though she truly didn't want Marin to come, she didn't want Orin tagging along too much.  
  
Chacha-tachi exchanged wary glances (and Riiya hid behind Chacha's feet).  
  
"Sure, I guess," Chacha said hesitantly.  
  
"Where's Riiya-kun?" Marin demanded to know. "You're hiding him with your magic, aren't you, Chacha!" she accused. "Oh, I know all the story; Yakko told me all about it."  
  
The others sweatdropped.  
  
Yakko: Ya know... I've been wondering.  
Mink: Okay, you know what? You all have TOO many interruptions.  
Yakko: WAIT! When are we going to actually *leave* for Seravi-sama's house?  
Mink: What do you mean, *HIS* house?  
Yakko: *flush* I mean, his grandma's.  
Mink: *gets mad* YOU WERE PLANNING TO DITCH THE OTHERS?!  
Yakko: Well...  
Mink: S'NOT IN THE SCRIPT! GET BACK IN THERE! *swings a mallet but misses*  
Yakko: *hits Mink with her mallet* I think you should remain unconsious for a while.  
  
o.O...  
  
Yakko suddenly looked towards a dirt path leading into the woods. "Come on! We have to get going if we're going to deliver this basket to Seravi-sama's obaa-san's house," she said crisply.  
  
"Wai, wai!" Chacha said. "Let's go!"  
  
"WAIIIIT!" Yakko said suddenly, and everyone halted (Marin had now gotten out of the water, dried up). "If all of you can prove one good reason why I should take you along, I'll let you come."  
  
"I have *GOOD* magic!" Chacha said, then facefaulted. "Erk. Nevermind. But I'll keep you company! And besides, Yakko-chan, if something happens, like we meet up with wolves and one of them chases you? We can trick them by switching hoods!"  
  
"DENIED!" Yakko said, then she paused. "No way I'm letting you borrow *my* hood. Besides, I look hideous in red." Seeing Chacha's lower lip quivered, she sighed. "A deal, then. Get me some time with Seravi-sama -- ALONE! -- and you can come."  
  
The others facefaulted, but Chacha agreed. "Okay!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
"I do good magic," Shiine said, almost reciting Chacha's first remark.  
  
Everyone fell, and Yakko facefaulted. "That's true. Okay."  
  
Orin shyly looked up, as the others encouraged her. "If an enemy comes, I can fight them off," she said softly. ("I hope.")  
  
"That's good. And you, Riiya?"  
  
("Riiya-kun? Where? Where?" Marin said, ignoring the wolf on the ground.)  
  
"Umm... I..." Riiya said, staring at his paws. "Oh! I'm a wolf, right? The thread of wolf attacks? I can fight 'em off!" And to prove it, he popped into his boy form, and put up his fists.  
  
"RIIYA-KUUUU~N! I've been looking EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!" Marin cried, and hugged Riiya, who was suffocating and had no energy to morph back into his wolf form.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Yakko said, and she began marching towards the woods.  
  
"WAIT!" Chacha cried. "We don't have a good reason to bring Marin-chan with us!"  
  
Yakko glowered. "Marin is a *fine*. She's just going to help me in some things."  
  
"Do what, carry the basket?" Riiya said, snickering, as he escaped briefly from Marin's clutches.  
  
Yakko narrowed her eyes at him, and suddenly swiped a potion from underneath her cloak, dangling it. "Riiya?" she said all too sweetly. "I have a *wonderful* potion here that will make you lose your wolf-morphing abilities," she said. "Be careful."  
  
Riiya swallowed, and gulped. "Erk."  
  
Riiya: WHOA! Since when did *YAKKO* become so powerful?  
Mink: Shaddup. It's just a 'fic. STOP INTERRUPTING! We'll never get to the woods, and to Seravi's obaa-san's house, then we'll never end the 'fi~ic!  
Riiya: *grr* Are you repri-repri--  
Mink: "Reprimanding" you?  
Riiya: Shaddup! But no, really. How did Yakko become so good? She found a potion that could get rid of *MY* wolf state? Even Shiine-chan isn't that good -- heck, even Dorothy or Seravi isn't that good!  
Mink: *turns big* ARE YOU INSULTING SHIINE-CHAN?! *AND* DOROTHY?  
Riiya: *meekly* Ehehe... no... you're addicted to too many mallets. n.n *grabs a mallet and schmacks Mink, leaving her unconsious again!*  
  
Yakko suddenly looked at the sky. "HEY!" she began to cry out. "HEY, Mink-san!"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"WOW!" Riiya said suddenly. "That funny typing-clickety noise isn't there anymore, in the sky!"  
  
"SUGOI!" Chacha said, clapping her hands.  
  
Yakko. "Darn," Yakko said. "ALRIGHT, WHO KNOCKED THE AUTHOR UNCONSIOUS THIS TIME?!"  
  
"You mean that funny girl with the tiny tawny ears and the black nose that kinda looked like a brown mink?" Riiya demurred helpfully.  
  
"YES! That one! We can't go to Seravi-sama's obaa-san's house if she isn't up and typing the story!" Yakko wailed.  
  
"What was that typing sound?" Marin asked.  
  
"Her keyboard! And now, we'll never hear it again 'til she gets consious again for the next time to get into the woods! Which means we'll have to wait 'til part *three* until we get to Seravi-sama's obaa-san's house, if Mink-san permits us," Yakko muttered.  
  
Helplessly, the six kids stood in the grass, unable to move... >.<... until part 3 of this 'fic arose...


	3. Ohkami Seravi

Little Black Riding Hood  
by Mink (mink@envy.nu)  
Part 3: Ohkami Seravi  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akazukin Chacha belongs to Ayahana Min; I don't own any of the characters. But the situations, Wolf-Seravi, and Wolf-Dorothy belong to me. ^_^ The actual "Little Red Riding Hood" was written by the Grimm brothers, I think.   
  
Some minor notes:  
  
- Tonki is the name of a well-known Japanese tonkatsu (read: pork cutlets) restaurant in Tokyo. It's a great place, if you drop by Tokyo, I HIGHLY recommend you go there!  
  
- Sailormoon curry exists. >.< They come with cardboard cup plate thingys. ^^;  
  
- The sound effect of "kun-kun" is how most Japanese cartoons indicate sniffing.  
  
And all the Pocky flavours are real ones. I especially like the Men's Pocky. *oishii*  
  
"Play narration" parts like:  
Mink: bleh bleh bleh  
Seravi: bleh bleh bleh  
Are small quips that the cast and I desire to make. *niko*  
  
Also! This is basically an alternate universe. Not in a specific timeline to date. (See how messy this all gets? ^_^) And I've attempted to create a humorous 'fic. Actually, I was trying to write a non-humorous 'fic, but my sole editor, Kay, told me it was too humourous if I was attempting a humorous 'fic. So I'm not sure. You decide. ^_-  
  
----  
  
Seravi discreetly hid a potion under his white cloak, and peeked around the house, hanging onto Elizabeth. The house seemed vaguely empty... and that was what he needed. He didn't want any interruptions to foil his plans to turn Dorothy's hair to the original blonde with this potion!  
  
"Seravi? What are you doing, rummaging around like some rat?" said a sharp voice behind him. Dorothy stood behind him, glowering. "Hm?"  
  
"Dorothy-chan!" he said happily. "I've been looking for you!" Then he blinked. "Where is everyone?"  
  
"Running errands for me," Dorothy said calmly.  
  
Seravi smiled, relieved. As much as he liked everyone, he didn't want anyone getting underfoot. He smiled -- maybe too cheerfully for himself. ^_^; "Well, I just made some tonkatsu in the kitchen!" he said.  
  
Dorothy lit up. "You did?"  
  
"Yes. I want you to have some, okay? Tell me how good it is..."  
  
"That's right! Even an ugly person such as you must have good taste for tonkatsu! Better than Tonki's!" Elizabeth chirped in calmly.  
  
Dorothy glowered at the doll, but allowed herself to be fawned into the kitchen. She was a bit suspicious about Seravi's kindness here.  
  
Out of nowhere, Seravi grabbed a plate of tonkatsu from the air. "Just one moment!" he said, whistling, "I need the sauce."  
  
Mink: WELL! SERAVI, --  
Seravi: Didn't you say you hated interruptions? Now here's a first. ^_^  
Mink: Who asked you? Anyway, tonkatsu better than *TONKI*?  
Seravi: Actually, it's all catered *FROM* Tonki. Mixed up with a Seravi special sauce!  
Mink: Poor Doroshi-chan. She has to endure your sauce? *sniff* I love Tonki's tonkatsu! Can I have some?  
Seravi: *glare* Not after you insulted me like that.  
Mink: WHAT! I --  
Seravi: *smacks her with a mallet* Be careful, Mink-san. You might be in a coma for life if you don't watch those quips. *niko*  
  
Seravi secretly snatched open his vial from his cloak and put a tiny drop in Dorothy's tonkatsu with the cut-up cabbage and miso soup. He smiled and plopped the plate in front of her. "Heee~re!" he said joyfully, and immediately began to stare at her hair.  
  
Dorothy took a bite. "Wow! This is actually good," she said calmly.  
  
Then she felt sick. "Seravi?"  
  
Seravi began to jig, as he suddenly grabbed a handful of Dorothy's pink... no, er... blonde hair. "It's blonde!" he cried, jumping around, and in his carelessness, he dropped Elizabeth. "O~HOHOHOHOHO!"  
  
(Mink: Now, *THERE*'s that infectious Tomoyo laugh.)  
  
Dorothy began to fume. The curls weren't as sproingy as they had been when she was a little kid, but enough to make her look like Goldilocks, or even Doris. Out of nowhere, she grabbed a hoard of mallets. "SERAV~IIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed, and threw the mallets (and unfortunately, she missed).  
  
As Seravi still jumped around, Dorothy fumed. "If *MY* hair is going to be BLONDE, then you'll be the same, too!" She held her hands in the air. "Seravi ni --"  
  
Suddenly, Seravi knocked into her. "Ohh!" Dorothy cried in surprise, stumbling. She glowered at him, trying to finish her spell. "Kami o kirikaware!"  
  
Much to her surprise, Seravi suddenly plopped onto the ground. His green hair had failed to change.  
  
Dorothy frowned, then her heart gave a leap, and she had a pale face.  
  
Seravi had two, silver pointy ears and a bushy tail, and a funny black nose. He looked at her, and scratched his ears, then licked his lips, and had a funny smirk. "You seem tasty!" he quipped in his normal voice, but with a thickness to it.  
  
"... A wolf?" Dorothy said, sweatdropping. "Oh, no -- that couldn't be part of the -- ?!"  
  
Only then did she notice the wolf looking at her with a hungry eye, and she gulped, and began to run out from the cottage, with Wolf-Seravi following closely behind! ^_^  
  
----  
  
"I'm tired!" Riiya announced. "When can we stop? I'm hungry, too, by the way."  
  
The six were travelling through the woods, and Yakko held a map (which had just been recently supplied by a helpless author, Mink). "According to this map... we're almost there. Just a few more minutes!"  
  
"But Yakko-chan! We're tired!" Chacha said pointedly.  
  
"SO?" Yakko said fiercely. "We are almost there!"  
  
Her plan to ditch the five were shattered. She had tried many times to escape, to go back to Seravi's house so she could talk to him (*niko*) but it hadn't worked.  
  
"Oh, all right," Yakko agreed, relenting. So the six sat down on the grass, and prepared themselves a bit of Sailormoon curry from a nice cooking set which immediately popped up by Yakko's magic.  
  
Riiya: Hmm. Like I said, she's too powerful.  
Mink: So? It's just a 'fic. o.o;  
Riiya: Yeah, but you should keep our proportions real!  
Mink: But I don't want 2 bad magicians on the trip!  
Riiya: *glare* Are you calling Chacha 'bad'?  
Mink: Err... no. *nervous smile* Ehehe... no more mallets. PLEASE!  
  
As the six ate, Orin finished first, and she stood up. Then Riiya finished second. While the others chatted, Orin stiffened. "Are?" she murmured. She walked over to the edge of the picnic blanket (Mink: When did we get such luxury?!), Riiya popped into his wolf form and sniffed the air.  
  
"Kun-kun!" he sniffed. "That smells funny."  
  
"Someone's nearby," agreed Orin.  
  
"Are? Orin-chan, Riiya?" Chacha called out from the picnic blanket. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Someone's nearby," Orin repeated, whispering.  
  
"Might be a *PERSON* passing by?" Marin said pointedly.  
  
"Wait," Shiine said, and motioned them to be quiet. The bushes nearby rustled, and the others exchanged glances. He quietly walked to the bush, and murmured, "Broom! Appear!" and he clutched it tightly, ready to smack the person in the bush.  
  
Mink: *sarcastically* Why don't you use a mallet? =P  
Shiine: But we reserve the mallets for you, Mink-san!  
  
And Shiine thwacked the broom...  
  
... On a blonde-haired lady in a purple dress.  
  
"DORIS?!"  
  
The woman looked up, clutching her head in pain. "Feh...? Where's Doris?" she asked in a frenzy.  
  
"What are you doing here!" Shiine exclaimed. "I thought --"  
  
"Doris is here?!" the woman said.  
  
"Oh, Shiine-chan, maybe we shouldn't have hit her on the head with the broom....! She forgot her memory!" Chacha said, exasperated.  
  
Regaining her senses, the woman shook her head and immediately touched her hair and gave a gasp. "I'm NOT Doris! I'm DOROTHY!"  
  
Chacha and Shiine gave uneasy laughs. "Now, now... we might have hit you a little too hard on the head with the broom... your name is DORI-SU, not DORO-SHI," Chacha recited cheerily.  
  
"But I'm NOT Doris! I'm Dorothy! And Seravi is a hungry wolf, and I don't know how I turned him into that...!" the woman said.  
  
Mink: And now it's time for Mink's interruptions! A little lesson for YOU readers!  
Riiya: WOW! A lesson! *claps*  
Mink: Dorothy meant to say, "Seravi ni kami kirikaware," right?  
Dorothy: I *SAID* that. *glare* >.>  
Mink: Well, when Seravi supposedly knocked into her, what did you say?  
Dorothy: I didn't say anything.  
Mink: OF COURSE YOU DID! ^_^ You said, "OHHH."  
Dorothy: Your point?  
Mink: You didn't complete the spell. So you actually said, "Seravi ni ohkami kirikaware!"  
Dorothy: "Ohkami"... isn't that... "hungry wolf"?  
Mink: YEP! But you meant hair, didn't you? *niko*  
Riiya: The original spell would TECHNICALLY be "Seravi NO," not "Seravi NI," right?  
Mink: YES, but it didn't make sense later. o.o  
Riiya & Dorothy: SO?! GET THE LANGUAGE RIGHT! *thwaps her with mallets*  
  
The cast gave blank looks, hardly understanding Mink's lesson. >.<  
  
"So... Dorothy-chan turned Seravi-sensei into a hungry wolf?" Chacha guessed intelligently.  
  
"... I guess so," Shiine said. "But where is she?"  
  
The others looked around.  
  
"HERE!" The Doris-lookalike said, exasperated.  
  
"SHUT UP!" everyone else chimed.  
  
"Well, she can't be at the house! If Seravi-sensei is hungry, he must have chased her out!" Chacha said logically.  
  
"Maybe Seravi-sensei went to his obaa-san's house," Orin said quietly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Riiya: Why would Ohkami Seravi go to his grandma's house? o.o  
Mink: Shaddup. I need the story to flow, and it isn't. We gotta get it moving!  
  
"Let's check it out anyway," Yakko said importantly. "*I* was chosen to --"  
  
"We know, we know," everyone chorused, sighing.  
  
"Let's go!" Chacha said. She took the Doris-Lookalike's hand. "Don't worry, I'll look after you, Doris-chan," she said cheerily.  
  
"BUT I'M DOROTHY!"  
  
"Ohhhh, poor Doris-chan," the others clucked sympathetically.  
  
"SERAVI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!~" Doris-Lookalike yelled to the sky as she was dragged relentlessly to the obaa-san's cottage.  
  
----  
  
Meanwhile, Ohkami Seravi was indeed going to his obaa-san's house, after being payed by a certain nekomimi author to get the story moving...  
  
Mink: NEKOMIMI? HOW DOES A *MINK* LOOK LIKE A *CAT*?  
Seravi: Cats are cute, but minks are sly. Fehh. o.o  
Mink: Hey, watch it -- that "feh" is mine!~ And who says I'm --  
Seravi: *thwaps her with a mallet* This is fun. ^_^  
  
Ohkami Seravi knocked on the door. "Little pig, little pig, let me in!"  
  
Mink: *for once, hits someone with her mallet and DOESN'T miss!* WRONG STORY!  
  
Ohkami Seravi rubbed his head in pain and attempted again. -_-; "Obaa-sannnn!" he called out in a croaky voice.  
  
(Seravi: Oh, so being a hungry wolf automatically changes my voice? >.<)  
  
"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" came the hesitant reply which was a sweet voice.  
  
Mink: *tries to hack down door with her mallet* WRONG. STORY. LADY.  
  
.... ^_^;  
  
Then the door opened, and the Urara Gakuen's principal clasped her hand, looking quite radiant admist her huge eyes. "OH! A VISITOR!" she drawled.  
  
Seravi: MY GRANDMOTHER IS THE URARA ENCHOU?! *falls*  
  
  
Tsuzuku! (To be continued!)  
  
----  
  
WELL. o.O Thanks for the compliments you always send me. ^_^; Please send me more comments and crits! That is how I thrive on 'fic writing. *niko* ^_^;  



	4. The Baby

Little Black Riding Hood  
by Mink (mink@envy.nu)  
Part 4: The Baby  
  
DISCLAIMER: Akazukin Chacha belongs to Ayahana Min; I don't own any of the characters. But the situations, Wolf-Seravi, and Wolf-Dorothy belong to me. ^_^ The actual "Little Red Riding Hood" was written by the Grimm brothers, I think. A long conversation with Chibiusa [from Sailormoon, © Takeuchi Naoko] with hair theories.  
  
----  
  
Shiine: Before this part begins, can I make a statement?  
Mink: *sighs* WHAT?  
Shiine: Well... this is all one day?  
Mink: Yeah? Your point?  
Shiine: WELL? It's exactly 4 parts long?  
Mink: YOU HAVE A PROBLEM? *swings her mallet threateningly*  
Shiine: Ehehe... no, of course not. ^_^;  
  
It was a VERY long day, and of course, everyone realised it too -- but who dared complain? Mink had recently received mallet lessons from the mallet master of all time in the show, Dorothy (and heck, she's likely to be a mallet master) in between the break of each parts, so she had become somewhat experienced. ^_^  
  
As the group of seven hurried on down, "Doris" looked at the kids irritably. "Okay, for one last time, I said --"  
  
"We know, we know," they chorused. "You're Dorothy."  
  
"You don't believe me?! I am!" cried "Doris."  
  
Then Chacha looked at her. "If you're Dorothy-chan, why don't you have your dark pink hair?"  
  
Chibiusa: Okay, you know what? She does NOT have pink hair.  
Mink: *SHRIEK* What the heck are you doing here?! First and mostly, you don't belong in this 'fic or series! WHO LET YOU IN?! (And I said *DARK* pink...)  
Chibiusa: Because *I* am the pink-haired expertise. Are you daring to question that?  
Mink: Eep... no... (I don't want to face your stupid Pink Sugar Heart Attack move, as annoying as it is.)  
Chibiusa: Well, look at my hair. What does it remind you of?  
Mink: Bubblegum... cotton candy... oishii... *grumble* I'm hungry!  
Chibiusa: *thwaps Mink* Urusai!  
Mink: Whoa, when did little cute (*coff*) girl start using abusive language?  
Chibiusa: It is NOT abusive. Now, my hair reminds you of cotton candy, right? Which means only one thing -- I have truly pink hair. Now, Dorothy's hair. Reminds you of what?  
Mink: *thinks* *thinks harder* *thinks* *thinks* -_-;  
Chibiusa: SEE? She doesn't REALLY have pink hair! SO USE PROPER DESCRIPTIONS!  
Mink: *cower* Everyone else calls it pink. .  
Chibiusa: BANDWAGON JUMPER!  
Mink: ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT!  
  
Chacha corrected herself: "If you're Dorothy-chan, why don't you have your dark magenta hair?"  
  
(Mink: Happy? *grumble* Dark pink was fine before...)  
(Chibiusa: Much better. ^_^)  
  
"Doris" sighed. "BECAUSE SERAVI CHANGED MY HAIR!" she shrilled. "He --"  
  
But she didn't have time to finish as Mink quietly wrote in a house in the setting, so the story could move along. -_-;  
  
"Hey! I think that's Seravi-sama's obaa-san's house!" Yakko cried.  
  
Yakko: FINALLY, I speak. And oh, by the way? This is called 'Little Black Riding Hood,' not 'Little Witch Riding Hood.' This 'fic should kind of dedicate my open-ended love for Seravi-sama, and focused on ME!  
Mink: So sorry. I didn't realise that the lowly 'fic characters actually had complaints.  
Dorothy: WHO'S CALLING ME A WITCH?! *flare*  
  
"Let's go in," Marin said decisively. "Okay?"  
  
Marin: And me! I'm Yakko's SIDEKICK, for heaven's sake! Center it on me!  
Mink: Lemme guess... you and Riiya? x.x  
Marin: *sparkle* HEYYYYYY~YY! Not a bad idea! ^_^  
  
As Yakko reached for the doorknob, "Doris" interrupted. "Are you sure we can just step into someone's home without ringing the door?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Well, everyone seems to barge in and out of my cottage," Chacha said. "No one really knocks or rings."  
  
"I suppose you have bad influences, then," Yakko said nonchalantly, "minus Seravi-sama."  
  
"ARE YOU CALLING ME A BAD INFLUENCE?" flared "Doris," while Chacha, Riiya, and Shiine tried to calm her down.  
  
Shiine suddenly knocked the door. "Helloooooo!" he called out cheerfully.  
  
"Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" came a muffled voice, then the seven heard a deep thump.  
  
"WRONG STORY AND WRONG PHRASE!" roared a rather familiar voice inside the house, then the person said, "Who is it?" very sweetly and in a baritone voice, almost a strained voice for a woman.  
  
"We're Seravi-sama's friends!" Yakko said, equally sweetly. "We're here to deliver a basket of sweets from you from your grandchild!"  
  
"Oh, how --" said the muffled voice, and the seven heard another thump, but the door was opened slowly. A funny woman-like person with green hair stepped out timidly. She was fit awkwardly into a pink dress, and her stomach bulged out.  
  
"How be-yoo-tiful!" she said in that awful high voice, which was like fingers scraping against a chalkboard, and everyone cringed (her stomach seemed to quiver, too).  
  
Seravi: Hey, it's not MY fault. I'm not a woman, and I can't serve that voice.  
Mink: Screw you. , I should have gotten a better actor.  
Seravi: Sorry, what? I couldn't hear you when I went to grab my mallet...  
  
As she woman ushered them in, she licked her lips. "Oh, how plump and delicious you all look!"  
  
"Plump? I'm not plump! I'm on a diet! Oh, I seriously can't look 'plump,' can I?! Oh, Riiya, I dieted just for you, am I plump? Tell me I'm not!" Marin said suddenly.  
  
"Figure of speech!" "Doris" trilled.  
  
"Let's hope," said a muffled voice, poking from the woman's full stomach.  
  
"Did your stomach just talk?!" Riiya exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, are you pregnant?" Chacha said.  
  
"No, I just... ate too much," the woman said, fluffing her hair, looking disgruntled.  
  
"There's something VERY familiar about you," said "Doris." "Have we met?"  
  
The woman suddenly sniffed her in a weird fashionable sense. "I think so!" she said quite happily in that high voice again.  
  
Riiya popped into a wolf form. "Kun-kun..."  
  
The woman suddenly had a funny look on her face. "RESIST THE URGE!" she suddenly screamed. "RESIST THE URGE!" She panted heavily. "MUST -- NOT -- TRANSFORM -- AND -- REVEAL -- IDENTITY --"  
  
(Seravi: Am I having *spasms*? O.O)  
  
Riiya: WHOA! Wait a sec! That's no wolf, it's --  
Seravi: *pops a cookie into his mouth* If you keep quiet, I'll give you more.  
Mink: Doesn't the whole world know by now, though?  
Seravi: Yes, but some people just don't pay attention. *niko*  
Mink: Well, they know now, thanks to Riiya's nose. Riiya, you're supposed to know these before-hand...!  
Riiya: Really? Well, Seravi, you make a HORRIBLE *pig.* Try a new costume next time! One that's pink and --  
Seravi: A... pig? (I was a _wolf_...) And it wasn't a costume, thanks to Dorothy.  
Mink: Riiya, you make a HORRIBLE wolf with a bad nose. o.O;  
  
"Are you okay?" Chacha asked worriedly.  
  
"She must be pregnant!" Shiine said. "She must be in labor!"  
  
"But I'm *NOT* pregnant!" yelled the woman.  
  
"Doris" nodded. "Well, if she's in labor, we must help her. Labor pains," "Doris" said importantly.  
  
The seven helped the woman onto a bed. "BUT. I'M. NOT. PREGNANT," screamed the woman.  
  
Chacha: Seravi-sensei's obaa-san is pregnant? *looks faint*  
Mink: WELL, it COULD happen! *coff*  
  
"What do we do when a person is pregnant?" Chacha said worriedly.  
  
Shiine gave her funny look. "I don't think guys should be allowed," he said pointedly.  
  
"Why! I want to see the baby!" whined Riiya.  
  
"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT PREGNANT! I JUST ATE!" shrilled the woman, but no one payed attention.  
  
"Let's see...," Dorothy said, and put her hand on the woman's stomach. "No kicking." Suddenly, she found herself fingering a thick rectangular object in the stomach. "Huh?"  
  
"What is it?! Is it a baby?!" Riiya said excitedly.  
  
"Nooooooooo." Suddenly, Dorothy glowered at the familiar looking woman.  
  
"HAND OVER THE WALKIE TALKIE!"  
  
"Heh? Wh-what walkie talkie?" asked the woman in a nervous squeaky voice, and she sat up. As she did, a black walkie talkie fell from under her dress.  
  
On the walkie talkie, a voice crackled, "Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin! (Is it time yet, Ohkami-sama?)"  
  
"This actually *sounds* like an old woman," Shiine said expertly.  
  
"Then who's that?" Yakko said, pointing to the "woman."  
  
"SERAVI~II!" shrilled "Doris." "TURN MY HAIR BACK RIGHT NOW."  
  
"You ruined it!!" yelled Ohkami Seravi. "I AM THE HUNGRY WOLF! I AM SUPPOSED TO DEVOUR YOU ALL! AND YOU ALL THOUGHT I WAS PREGNANT? THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!"  
  
Shiine: *holds up banner* I don't support Out-Of-Character Actions!  
Chacha: *holds up badge* I don't support Out-Of-Character Actions!  
Dorothy: *holds up sign* I DO support Out-Of-Character Actions for Seravi!  
Mink: Oi oi... -_-;  
  
Thus, the 7 faced Ohkami Seravi. And had to wait till Part 5 (the final chapter?!) for any confrontation...  
  
Tsuzuku! (To be continued!)  
  
----  
  
Shiine: The day is too long!  
Mink: SO?! You guys keep interrupting!  
Marin: Are you saying it's OUR faults for making this 'fic long?!  
Mink: Yes. I am.  
Yakko: AND HEL-LO! This 'fic was supposedly centered on me!  
Dorothy: Not anymore. =)  
  
Comments, crits. The usual drill. =)


End file.
